Conventionally, a manual operation is required to open a trunk door, a hatch door or any other door (hereinafter generally referred to as “access point”) of a vehicle. Recent development in automotive systems and automation has offered an alternative for a user to unlock and open one of the vehicle access points with a remote controller such as a key fob. For example, a key fob that is in possession of the user may be able to communicate to the vehicle wirelessly when the user is within a certain range from the vehicle. When a button on the key fob is pressed, the key fob may transmit a wireless signal to communicate with the vehicle to unlock access point(s). When the same or a different button on the key fob is pressed, the key fob may further transmit another wireless signal to communicate with the vehicle to open one or more access points, such as the trunk door for example. Nevertheless, the key fob still requires a manual operation by the user to press on the button(s) to unlock and open the access point in this example.
This manual operation, though minimal, imposes difficulties or at least inconvenience in some practical scenarios. For example, the user may have both hands loaded with grocery bags or other items and thus lacks a free hand to hold and operate the key fob to unlock and open the access point. As another example, the user may approach the vehicle with both hands pushing a shopping cart or a baby stroller and thus lack a free hand, unless the user stops his/her movement toward the vehicle to free up one hand to fetch the key fob. Moreover, the key fob is often stored at an inconvenient location (e.g., in an inner pocket of a purse or a backpack) for the user to fetch, and the user may not remember where the key fob is stored and thus may have to search through various pockets in order to locate it. As yet another example, the user, if senior or disabled, may be approaching the vehicle in or pushing a wheelchair or with a walker, and lack a free hand to operate the key fob. All these practical scenarios make difficult the manual operation of opening the access point, e.g., trunk door, or any other access point on the vehicle with a remote controller such as a key fob.
Some alternatives have been developed to avoid using a manual operation. For instance, a kick switch may be provided on the vehicle for the user to kick or step on to open the access point, e.g., trunk door, when the user lacks a free hand. However, the solution may not be feasible to everyone, as some users may be disabled and not able to operate the kick switch. Besides, even for people who are not disabled, it requires dexterity to operate the kick switch while both hands are loaded with carried items, and the operation may cause imbalance for the user, especially when the surface is rough, slippery, or under inclement weather conditions. Another disadvantage of using a kick switch is that the user is not able to trigger the opening of the access point when he or she is still at a distance from the vehicle. Instead, the user needs to be physically close to the vehicle, step on or otherwise contact the kick switch, and wait for the access point to open (possible with both hands fully loaded with items).
Notably, simply unlocking and opening the trunk door every time the user approaches the vehicle with the key fob is not a feasible solution either. The user may approach the vehicle without an intention to unlock or to open any access point of the vehicle. For example, the user may return to the vehicle merely intending to visually check if a purse is left on the seat by seeing through the window. As another example, the user may intend to gain access to the cabin of the vehicle and not the trunk of the vehicle, and in such case having the access point automatically unlocked and/or opened would serve no purpose.